mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Marvus Xoloto
'Marvus Xoloto '''is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of ''Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Marvus was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Ardata Carmia on January 31, 2018. His bullet points were "runs the shitshow", "midsummer nightmare", and "texting your sister". He was then featured alongside Fozzer Velyes in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Sixteen. His bullet points altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Runs the shitshow", "Slam or Get Culled Grand Champion" and "Mirthful idolatry". He was designed by Adrienne. Etymology Marvus is possibly a reference to the Insane Clown Posse album ‘The Marvelous Missing Link’. In addition, Marvus' first name could be a reference to Marvus The Strong, who is said to be a great seer of the dark carnival. Xoloto is a term used by Juggalos to describe the event of a fake clown trying to be in with your Juggalo crew, which is likely what his name refers to given his caste. It could also come from the Coldplay album Mylo Xyloto. Xoloto could be a modification of the Russian word for gold, "zoloto (золото)". Marvus is a purpleblood singer and performer, acclaimed to be the best in their associated circles. He cameos in the background of Remele Namaaq's art show in Volume Seven and debuts in Vol. 16, where he is mentioned to be performing at ClownFest XXwreX. Good Ending If the player agrees to go to the concert with Zebruh, the indigoblood will excitedly take the player to said venue. Marvus is first seen entering the music festival with his entourage of bodyguards, then disappears backstage for the moment. When the purpleblood finally takes the stage, everyone is enraptured with his incredible performance. Before the player can truly enjoy Marvus' musical genius, Zebruh reminds them that they have an agreement—the player was to do something spectacularly stupid so that Zebruh can impress Marvus with his bravery and suchlike. Should the player disregard the promise they made earlier, the indigoblood storms off in a huff. The crowd gets rowdier around the player, but they are beyond determined to enjoy Marvus' performance and survive the first ordeal. As it were, the player still passes out for a brief moment until Marvus rouses them. Shocked with Marvus' kindness, the player stares blankly at the purpleblood until he takes them upstage for a dance. Paying heed to the demands of the crowd, Marvus has the player tied to a cross so that a public execution may take place. Right before Marvus impales the player with his weapon, his armpit is revealed for a moment. If the player decides to respect themselves, Marvus doesn't actually kill them onstage, sparing their life (deciding to take a whiff of Marvus' armpit has the exact same outcome). Following Marvus' discreet instructions, the player pretends to be dead until all spectators are killed in the following frenzy. Freeing the player from their restraints, Marvus takes the player backstage so that socializing may take place. The player is amazed at Marvus' stellar personality, elation overcoming them upon knowing that they've made a wonderful new friend. Bad Endings If the player refuses to attend the music fair with Zebruh, the indigo will be quite affronted with the player's bluntness. Zebruh makes to leave, but winds up killing the player with his "malfunctioning" scooter. As such, the player never gets to meet Marvus at all. Should the player go along with Zebruh's plan to scam the player's new idol, things go downhill rapidly when the enraged crowd tears Zebruh to bloody shreds (they thought he was an assassin after Marvus). Right before the same fate was handed to the player, Marvus hoists them upstage and states that they're one of his backup dancers. The audience takes his word for it, but more misfortune strikes when the stage equipment malfunction and injure trolls in the process. Right as a bloodbath takes place in the mosh pit, a disgruntled Marvus takes the player to the safety of the green room. The player expresses fear that they are in a non-canonical timeline, and discuses this with Marvus until a savage fight forces him and the player to seek refuge elsewhere. Marvus takes the player to Clown Church, hoping it would be enough to protect his new friend from the forces of canonical dissolution. When his limousine unexpectedly explodes, Marvus instantly protects the player from the fire and debris, sustaining wounds as a result. Worried sick and overwhelmed with gratitude, the player helps Marvus into the establishment and debatesa few key details concerning reality and existence. The player tries to relax for a few moments but is gripped with fear when paradox space warps reality. Marvus is a popular highblood singer with a cult-like following; his mere appearance at the music festival drives the crowd wild, which is also why he has numerous bodyguards to keep him safe from harm. Just about everyone applauds his creativity and ingenuity when it comes to music and dancing, the player also noting that his lyrics aren't racist in the slightest. While Marvus is happy with his fame in the creative industry, he mentions that being perpetually pestered to pail with teenagers frays the nerves somewhat (which is why he isn't too upset with his fans occasionally dying at the end of his shows). Even so, performing for his adoring fans is something he clearly lives for, and wouldn't want to disappoint his loyal fanbase in any capacity. When the stage equipment goes haywire and falls apart, Marvus becomes momentarily despondent as his show is ruined for the night. While he is a well-known highblood performer, he doesn't take any pleasure in abusing his position on the hemospectrum. When the crowd demands that he publicly kill the player for show, Marvus instructs them to play dead so that the crowd doesn't notice what's actually going on. Marvus reveals that he saved the player's life because he felt bad for them. He's aware of Zebruh's less-than desirable personality and openly criticizes the indigoblood for constantly trying to worm his way up the social ladder. He is also aware of the subtle oppression in regards of his caste and despite not explicitly calling for rebellion, Marvus remarks that shaking up the system would certainly make things interesting. Marvus even goes out of his way to care for the player's well-being at every turn: saving them from crowd violence, consoling the player, feeding them food, shielding them from an explosion, and taking them to the one safe place he knows to try and escape impending doom. Marvus is also strangely aware of the Time shenanigans and knows a lot in regards to reality and the details that do or do not contribute to it. When the player uses terms that normally don't make much sense in context (eg: non-canonical decision), he's able to grasp their real meaning in mere seconds and add on to the discussion taking place. Marvus firmly believes that a person's fate is in their hands and not the other way round, stating that every decision made contributes to the overall essence of existence itself. He speaks in a very casual and easy-going manner, not changing his demeanor even when things aren't going alright; when Marvus is injured after protecting the player from a sudden explosion, he still maintains an air of detached calm despite being in clear pain and tries his best to soothe the player about their existence in the universe. Marvus is shown to adore his numerous fans, making it a top priority to ensure that his shows never fail to inspire and dazzle the spectators present. While he isn't fond of being badgered by teenagers for pailing sessions, he still does his best to make sure that his performances are entertaining for all. Despite not directly interacting with Zebruh in his route, Marvus expresses clear distaste for the indigoblood's leech-like mannerisms when it comes to getting it good with people of a higher caste. Marvus also reveals that Zebruh had been blacklisted from his events a long while ago (not that Zebruh seems to be aware of this particular bit of information), and helps his fellow purplebloods steer clear of the poisonous vine that is Zebruh Codakk. Marvus is instantly concerned about the player's mental faculties when they claim that Zebruh's cool; the purpleblood straight up calls Zebruh a parasite. Gallery MarvusSprites.gif|Marvus' Friendsim sprites. MarvusFullBody.png|Marvus' fullbody Friendsim sprite. Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is Caprist, sign of the Audacious, making him a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Time. **On the tracker, Marvus was seen wearing the Caprist sign on a hat the week of his release. The top hat was later removed with a statement from whatpumpkin commenting: "That wasn’t his actual sign, though. Marvus is a trickster, AKA, a lying piece of shit. You’ll have to wait ‘till ACT 2 to see his actual sign. Never trust a clown, kids. They’re addicted to pranks." In the next Troll Call, his hat returned, only to be removed again sometime later. Later, when the Troll Call site was redesigned, Caprist was confirmed to be his actual sign. **Marvus and Ardata Carmia are the only named trolls to have had or have been pictured with an unknown sign. ** This may also be why he has knowledge of Time shenanigans. *According to Aysha, he has a land dolphin lusus. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Purple bloods